Echo
|species = Velociraptor|status = Deceased|role = Park attraction}} Echo was one of the Velociraptors that were being trained by Owen Grady during . She met her end when the Indominus rex tossed her into a grill, which set her on fire. Movies= Story Creation Echo was created by InGen as an attraction for the Jurassic World park. In her youth, she battled Blue for control of the park's Velociraptor pack, but Blue was the victor. Echo gained a scar across her face from the encounterEmpire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Retrieved from http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/ and her jaw became permanently offset. Due to her permanent sneer, some of the Jurassic World dinosaur handlers nicknamed her "Elvis".LEGO Jurassic World - Echo Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/echo-a1d866c128bb43509c53eb977657e30f At some point in her life, Owen Grady, who imprinted on Echo and the other raptors, trained her and the other raptors in her pack. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Echo and her packmates were used to stop the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. However, Echo and her packmates were able to communicate with the hybrid, which ordered them to attack the humans following them. Under these orders, she later attacked the driver's side window of the mobile veterinarian vehicle (MVU-12) while Claire Dearing was still inside. She went on to attack the MVU-12 while Echo tried to kill Claire, who was driving the car. Echo and Delta were able to pursue the MVU-12 even when Claire pushed it to the limit of its speed. She tried attacking Gray and Zach Mitchell, who were in the back of the vehicle, but they were able to stun her with an electric prod. They later caught up with Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach, and reinstated Owen as their pack alpha. When the Indominus ordered them to attack again, they instead followed Owen's orders. During the fight between the Velociraptor pack and the Indominus, Echo was overpowered and thrown into one of the restaurant's burners, where she was incinerated. Relationships Blue Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo cooperated with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw. Nonetheless, Echo respected Blue and tried to avenge her with Delta after the Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Sadly, both raptors were overpowered and killed. Delta Although they do not interact much in the film, it is assumed that Delta and Echo have a respectful relationship. They are shown to work together, such as when Blue was seemingly killed and Echo and Delta try to avenge her. Both raptors are overpowered and killed by the Indominus rex. Gallery Raptor Squad.jpg|Echo with her pack. Echo herself is located to the far right of the image. Raptorecho.png JWRaptors.jpeg|Echo with her pack, Echo is located in the back. EchoDeath.jpg|Echo's death. After it was thrown into the furnace and burned alive. EchoJump.jpg|Echo jumping Echo-killing-pig.png|Echo killing pig RaptorSquadInEclosure02.png|Echo and company running RaptorSquadInEclosure.png It'saTrap.png|Echo and Delta surrounding surviors Raptor11.jpg Jurassic-world-new-trailer-gif-6.gif EchocorneringGang.jpg Jurassic world ambush by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93egz0.jpg jurassic_world_teamwork_by_wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg|Echo and Delta attack Indominus |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Echo appears in the game ''LEGO Jurassic World. Legoechogame.png |-|Toys= Jurassic World A toy of Echo will be released as a part of the Jurassic World toy line at a retail price of nine dollars along with her other packmates, excepting Blue.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Like the toys of her fellow subordinates, Charlie and Delta, her toy lacks the sickle claw that Velociraptor had in both the movies and real life. There is also an Echo Growler figure. It is a repaint of the Blue Growler. Jurassic-world-raptor-echo.jpg|Echo Raptor figure. Echogroweler.jpg|Echo growler. LEGO Jurassic World Echo and Charlie will appear in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75920 Raptor Escape. Legoecho.png Echo CH detail image 744w.jpg Trivia *Echo was the second youngest member of her pack. References de:Echo ru:Эхо Category:Raptors Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Named animals Category:Female characters Category:Heroines Category:Deceased characters Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor